Howling Mist
by Ice wind1
Summary: Yuna and friends stay a night in Baralai's family cabin movies, fun, drinks and fun are on the teenagers minds. But something is watching from the woods outside...and they're hungry. Read and review please!
1. The Gathering

(Ah the dawn sets again...nah im just kidding ya! Heya guys in back! So this idea has been buzzing around for a bit after i finish code red, well really it was there when i was writing it. And yes, i've kinda gone all spooky at the moment, guess halloween kinda got to me. So without further ado i'll let you read the very first chapter of, Howling Mist! Enjoy!)

The Gathering

The sun was setting casting an orange glow over the Moonflow. The tall trees of the wood blocked light from the world, only small patches of golden light shone through. Yuna glanced down at her map…her very poorly drawn map to be precise. Yuna squinted pulling the paper closer to her face, Yevon it was so hard to read these scribbles and the lighting wasn't helping. Regardless she kept walking, she didn't like the silence that had befell the wood.

"Then take a leuf a the pork? Take a left at the fork?" Yuna mentally kicked herself. Why hadn't she just gone there with the others? "Could finding this place be any harder?" She asked aloud keeping a constant eye out for the place…

Something rustled, Yuna blinked. She was getting jumpy, I mean it was a wood for Yevon's sake! Of course things would rustle, she walked on feeling a little more at ease. The rustling sounded again…Yuna stopped dead in her tracks. She froze, her imagination running away with her. Her heart starting to thump in her chest. Her adrenaline pumping priming her for fight or flight. Time seemed to slow as Yuna turned, her heart came to a pounding. Yuna's eye focused fully on the rustling…her pupils widened as a dark figure rose from it.

"BOO!" Yuna jumped with a scream falling on her backside. Rikku let the shaggy rug fall from her form as she broke out into laughter.

"Rikku!" Yuna gasped trying not to fall victim to a heart attack. "You scared me!"

"Sorry Yunie!" Rikku was rolling around in a fit of laughter "It was just- Oh Yevon you should have seen your face!!" Rikku started to settle after a moment. "What-what took you so long?" She still fought back a snigger, she really had got her cousin good.

"Well the map and direction you gave me weren't great Rikku…" Yuna frowned picking herself up then Rikku.

"Hey! I happen to think that my map was pretty good!" Rikku jumped a little on the spot. "And anyways I had to scribble it down in a hurry!" Rikku bounced again earning a smile from Yuna.

Rikku led Yuna to the place, the cabin door swung open. Yuna could hear all the voices inside, it sounded like everyone was having a good time. The two went upstairs, Nooj and Gippal were to busy having a drunken argument to notice either of them. Yuna quickly tossed her things in the room where she, Rikku and Paine would be sleeping.

"I'll tell you, I tell you this" Gippal slurred with the small part of his brain that hadn't been stupefied by the alcohol. "Dark Yojimbo…could beat Super Man and Penance any day of the week!" The two had been arguing about this for a while now, the funny part was the two her slouched on the couch as drunk as rats.

"No! Cause Super Man, I like…the man of steel and…Yojimbo's sword would just like…bounce off him and he'd be all like…I don't know what he'd be all like. And Penance would just…blow Yojimbo up, cause he's like invincible" Nooj was actually beginning very serious about what he was talking about…but mostly it was the drink talking. Five Tanket smoothes would do that to anyone.

Baralai, Paine and Tidus were going through a stack of films. Well it was more Paine and Baralai going through them Tidus was stuffing his face and every now and then asking to see one. The three and very different view on what to watch, Baralai was going for some of the classics or detective films. Paine was going for the straight up horror and Tidus was going for all the comedies. Yuna and Rikku sat down on the couch, well they had to squeeze onto the couch since Nooj and Gippal were not snoring. The two were leaning on each other for support, Rikku snapped a picture on her mobile of the two causing Yuna to giggle. The sound of the front door followed by multiple footsteps.

"What's happening ya?!" Wakka came round the corner a huge box in his arms, Lulu was only seconds after him.

"Do we really have to have this in…this dump?" Leblanc looked around disgusted.

"Hey! It's not a dump…" Baralai trailed off. "My family use to have this place looking really nice…in till they rented it out" Leblanc just huffed strutting off to find somewhere to sit.

"Hey Wakka! Why didn't you just call Baralai to give you guys a lift?" Small parts of crisps threw themselves from Tidus's mouth.

"Cause my mom and dad don't know I'm out here ya" Wakka was busy handing out soft drinks to everyone, but a coffee for Nooj and Gippal…provided the two are drunk.

"Does anyone's parents know their here?" Paine asked curiously, everyone shook their heads…even Yuna.

"We're all escapes!" Rikku shouted happily throwing her arms in the air. "Second star on the right and straight on till morning!" Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"That's Peter Pan Rikku…Yevon my head hurts" Gippal took a huge mouthful of his coffee, his head felt like it was splitting in half.

The group of young friends burst out laughing the light-hearted laughter droning out Rikku's protest. The sun sunk bowl the horizon the last of the light fading. The light of the teen's party was a small beacon that deified the darkness.

**_But for them…_**

From the window a shadow passed in the dark, it dashed from tree to tree. The eyes watched the cabin a low growl coming from the owner. A clawed hand scratching the tree trunk as it bared its long teeth, as the eyes light up with furry. The dark fur disappearing behind the as skilfully as it came. And the laughter continued as the full moon hung above with the cold mist creeping in…and more dark shapes move.

…_**Sometimes it is best to stay hidden…**_

(Well that's about it for the first chapter. And Yeah i decided to make everyone teens that have snuk out of their houses to have a big night with friends, you know...something has to go wrong! ^^ I'm going to try and work on the next chapter, hopefully i'll be a bit more into it and things will start to kick up, yay! Feel free to review, oh and guys anyone that can guess what our little monster is this time gets a cookie! But you probably already know! Bye!)


	2. Hunters Moon

(We're back...did you miss me? Yes i've got another chapter here and i've had a little bit of a hard time writing it, guess i was a little 'i dont know what should happen in this chapter' but hey! It's done and i hope you all like it. I'll stop yapping now so you can enjoy!)

Hunters Moon

Slowly the mist started to cling to the outside of the cabin. Dark shapes moved in as the full moon hung overhead…shining brightly.

The gang sat round in a circle, a single candle being the only light. They'd switched off the movie to do something a bit scarier.

"Right" Lulu placed a pencil in a blindfolded Gippal's hand. "This is how this works Gippal. Your going to take a deep breathe and clear your mind of all thoughts. Then call on a spirit and let them guide your hand"

Hushes were uttered between the teens, Rikku had been giggling for the past 5 minutes. Gippal started to draw, the others eyes fixed on the paper as the lines came into shape. What in the world was he drawing?

"Candy!!!" Gippal belted out scaring everyone witless, he pulled the blindfold up grinning from ear to ear. "What? Did I scare you guys?"

"If your not going to take this seriously Gippal…" Lulu took the notepad away and ripped the blindfold from around Gippal's neck. "…Then don't waste my time…Yuna. Your turn"

Yuna tied the cloth around her eyes her heart beating with excitement, she was having so much fun. True she was a little worried…I mean…what if something stole her body. You know? Like when people got possessed? Or worse…what if one of those spectral fiends got her…or her spirit got lost.

"Lulu?" Yuna asked with an obvious hint of fear in her voice. "Is this safe?" There was a small chuckle

"Yes Yuna! Very safe. I won't let anything happen to you, I anchored everyone before we began" Lulu was being honest.

"Okay!" Yuna chirped now feeling very safe. When Lulu said you were safe, then you were safe. Plus she'd been practising this kind of stuff with her dad for years. "Am I done yet?" Yuna hadn't felt anything, maybe it wasn't working.

The small light of the candle stung Yuna's eyes as the cloth was removed from her vision. Everyone was looking at her in some amount of fear, Yuna's eyes dragged down to the notepad…she dropped the pencil and shifted away. What she had drawn…was nothing she would ever draw. A shaded image of some animal like creature…holding a severed head by the hair…

"That's…that's pretty disturbing Yuna, ya?" Wakka broke the deathly silence. "Does it mean anything ya?"

Lulu took the notepad a sheer look of confusion on her face, without a second thought she ripped the page out and burnt it over the candle.

"I'm sensing a that was bad…right?" Baralai got a very slow nod from Lulu. "What was with burning the paper?" The question was sort of poking at him.

"It was to ward off any evil spirits…a fail safe just in case. If we burn the piece of paper then our connection to the spirit, or whatever had Yuna, is severed"

"So what about the candle?" Nooj covered his eyes a little, the flame was casting a glare to where he was sitting.

"Can't draw in the dark can you…" Lulu put it simply, Nooj felt like a retard for asking. "Paine? You want to go next?" The crimson-eyed warrior smiled and nodded.

Yuna drifted back to the group after getting a drink from the tap in the kitchen. The heat from the candle was making her light-headed and her throat dry…or maybe the whole getting controlled thing.

"Yuna? You okay?" Paine pulled a small part of the cloth up.

"I'm…just feeling a little dizzy" Yuna's vision was swaying a little. "Ow…my heads swimming…" She felt like she was going to throw up.

A gentle touch came to Yuna's shoulder, she turned to Baralai who smiled. "Guess you need a little bit of air. Come on we can get you some more water and get some fresh air" Baralai helped Yuna to her feet, Gippal gave him a funny look. "Hey Rikku! You want to come to?" Rikku nodded right away quickly scrambling to her feet.

Paine watched as Rikku and Baralai took Yuna upstairs, she noticed the smirk on Gippal. She shook it away, not wanting to ask or dive into his sick thoughts. Paine smiled as she started drawing she had an ace up her sleeve…though she didn't have any sleeves.

The group watched as the artist went to work, Paine left small light lines behind her fingers as the image took form. She held it up a finger moving the cloth to see reactions. Wakka and Nooj laughed while Gippal stared blankly.

"Gippal on the weekends…" Paine stated at the small cartoon drawing of Gippal holding a bottle and looking very drunk.

"Well if she's not going to take this seriously!" Leblanc stood "Then I'm going outside!" She stocked off.

Paine replaced the cloth fighting back the urge to laugh. Lulu, Wakka, Gippal, Tidus and Nooj all watched as Paine sat with her pencil at the ready. Something nudged at Paine, her thoughts started to slow. She could feel a very gentle pushing on her chest, a numb feeling started at the top of her right arm…slowly spreading down like fog. Paine's head started to lower…as her hand started to draw.

Rikku flopped on the bed, she felt so happy to be away from all that magic stuff. Baralai pulled one of the windows open just an inch, the mist outside made the room a lot colder. Yuna was seated on the end of the bed sipping at her glass of water, she was only just starting to feel better.

"Hey Baralai!" Rikku flipped herself round on the bed almost causing Yuna to spill water everywhere. "You said your family rented this place out right? She who'd you rent it out to?!"

"Uh" Baralai looked out the window trying to remember, the mist was making small flowing patterns. "I think…I think it was a hunter or maybe a forester we rented it out to. Why?"

"Just wondering" Rikku smiled turning over and kicking her legs over the side. "Hey Yunie?"

Baralai turned back to the window as Rikku and Yuna started talking. The white mist seemed to stalk it's way across the group…as if it was living and waiting to get inside. Baralai shook his head, Paine's horror movie had got into his head. He pushed the thought away trying to think of the mist dancing or something. It rolled around the trees like some hungry monster, flattened itself along the ground, it- Baralai froze as his eyes fell on something. Something…crouched behind a tree…was looking back at him. The yellow eyes flashed open the thing knew he'd seen it, it dashed away pushing a puff of mist behind it. Baralai wrenched the window to the top, Rikku and Yuna jumped at the grinding noise it made and their friends' strange behaviour. Baralai looked in the direction the thing had run off in, he could hear the bushes being pushed aside by something in a hurry.

"Hey Baralai! What's wrong?" Rikku put her head out the window "Don't tell us your going all crazy on us now!"

"No…it's just that…I think Leblanc was running a lap around the house or something" He still saw the image in his head…was Leblanc playing some sort of prank on them? "Hey Leblanc!! You out there?!"

"On the porch love!!" Leblanc moved over a little so Baralai could see her.

Something haunting came over Baralai. _If it wasn't Leblanc…then?_ "You might want to come inside Leblanc! I think there might be a fiend out there! Careful! Okay?!" There was a small silence.

"Okay love! Warning taken! And thanks for the heads up!"

_At least she knows now. _Baralai started closing the window, taking a deep breath…something was out there, but what?

Lulu grabbed Paine's hand pulling it from the notepad, she removed the blindfold. Paine blinked at her.

"What?" Paine asked plainly…then she started picking up the terrified looks.

She glanced down at the notepad, her eyes widened…the same image Yuna had drawn. Footsteps came from the stairs the three figures standing frozen on the steps…Paine started to open her mouth when from Rikku came.

"Is…is something…at the window" Her voice trembled as her finger rose.

Gippal turned his eye indeed catching something though to quick to take it in. He stood quickly more from shock than fear or from the sudden fright. His eye kept on the window but more noticeable…were the four sharp scratch marks left in the glass. Lulu, Nooj and Gippal all looked at each other Wakka slowly went over to the window.

"What in the name of Yevon? Where those marks there before ya?" Everyone slowly shook their head…a chill ran down Wakka's spine.

Creek! Tidus jumped from the noise, Leblanc stood at the door a look of confusion on her face.

"What's everyone looking so scared about? Loves…hello?"

A shape moved. Tidus jumped to his feet as it rushed closer at speed. "Behind you!!"

Leblanc raised an eyebrow to Tidus's behaviour, what in the Yevon could he be? Her neck was wrenched back as something pulled on her, panicked and terrified Leblanc caught the doorframe. The strength still pulled on her a low growl coming from whatever was behind her…her arm gave. Tidus grabbed Leblanc's hand just as it left the frame.

"Wakka!! Help!!" Tidus yelled as Nooj, Wakka and Gippal came right over.

The four boys pulled with everything, a ripping noise sounded as Leblanc was pulled into the cabin. Baralai slammed the door, keeping his back to it.

"What in the name of Sin was that?!" Nooj struggled to catch his breath. _I couldn't even budge her an inch…did it let go?_

"I got no idea man!!" _Four of us! And we couldn't even get her through the frame!_

"Maybe we should-" Baralai felt the door budge, his heart beat rose as he dug his heels in. "GUYS!!! CANT HOLD!!" He was being moved!

Wakka and all the others slammed their bodies against the door, it moved little by little as each one slammed his body against it…but still the door opened. Lulu ran over with Paine, the two added more force.

"PUSH!!" Tidus grunted as he heaved.

"GO AWAY!!" Rikku flying kicked the door making it close fully, she started pushing to hold it right after. "YUNIE LOCK IT!" The door began to open inch by inch.

Yuna sprinted over her fingers working in a panic to get the locks in place…she only had seconds before the door would be to wide again. The lock clicked, the force stopped…the bodies on the other side relaxed. The deadly silence started to fall…a large black shadow passed across the front window disappearing into the mist.

"What…what was that?" Leblanc was trying to slow her heartbeat from her possible near death experience…plus her dress collar had just been ripped off.

"Defiantly not Santa Claus that's for sure…or it's his evil twin" Paine tried to lighten the mood.

"Or…or maybe it's Yuna's dad came to take his daughter home, and he's pissed off" Gippal panted his face covered in sweat, Yuna gave a soft laugh.

"Or Super Man on a midnight bender…Yevon…all of us and we couldn't even close the door on a drunk!" Nooj sat on the floor panting heavily, the others gave a tired laugh.

A howl came, the hairs on the back of Yuna's neck stood on end. A moment passed, then six other calls came.

"What in the Farplane are those things?" Rikku back into the middle of the room, she felt safer there.

"Not a pack of wolf's…that much I can tell you" Lulu felt her blood run cold.

…**The hunt begins…you can run…but you can't hide…**

(Well guys that its again for another chapter. I'd like to thank Yuna of Besaid for reviewing, because she got me off my bottom to go and do this chapter. So thank you Yuna of Besaid! And i know this one probably didn't have as much humour in it as the first chapter, so sorry, i tried to make up for it at the end. I just sorta got really into what i was writing - -' Well...till next chapter everyone! Bye byeee!)


	3. Means of Escape

(Hey guys im back! Fristly, sorry! I've been really busy since the last chapter and well...i've not had alot of writing time on my hands and everytime i tried it was far too late and i had no ideas. Anyway! Heres the next chapter and hope you guys enjoy it!)

The Means of Escape

"So what are they?" Paine took a glance out the window seeing on of the shapes standing tall as it howled.

"There no fiend that's for sure" Yuna held her own shoulders.

Tidus and Nooj went to one of the windows. The shapes moved further away disappearing into the mist, the howling started to slow to a halt.

"Where are the going?" Yuna came over to the window where Tidus was.

"Not away from here that's for sure…think they're trying to set a trap?" Nooj kept a stern eye on the woods outside.

"Then we just don't need to go outside…ya?" Wakka couldn't stop the trembling in his voice.

"But if they get in here…" Paine trailed off, everyone gave her a fearful look. "We might want to- LOOK OUT NOOJ!!"

Nooj turned back to the window, his eyes meet another pair. The yellow feral eyes pierced right through him, he found himself frozen in time minutes becoming hours. The brown fur was over a muscular frame, the jaws had long canine's. Claws were mounted on long fingers, a bushy tail and murderous eyes. Yuna sprinted over to Lulu burying her head and fighting back tears. Tidus jumped back as Nooj hide on the edge of the window, the thing looked in baring its teeth then sprinted round the corner out of sight.

"That's no fiend like I've seen!" Tidus picked himself up from the floor, he'd tripped over his own two feet while trying to get away from the window.

"It looked like a Ronso!" Nooj popped his head out just for an instant to see if anything was there.

"Not a Ronso…more like a dog" Paine was trying to get Rikku to uncover her eyes.

"Right we're getting out of here. You guys wait here while me and Gippal bring the cars up to the door" Baralai went to the couch and fumbled through both his and Gippal's car keys.

The two disappeared Baralai tossing Gippal his keys. The others tended to each other and to themselves…but.

"GIVE US A BREAK!" Gippal's roar came from the kitchen.

Yuna eyes fell on the orange glow as she rounded the corner, her hands drew up to her mouth as something dawned on her. Baralai and Gippal's cars were twisted wrecks of scrap metal each with a small fire burning in the engine. The tops were gone, replaced by a mass of severed wires and the very core structure of the cars. This was the work of no ordinary fiend, none thought like this…and none would know to destroy ones only means of escape. Four dark shapes moved just outside the mist…they dissipated into the mist leaving as swiftly and as silently as they'd came. Yuna felt her fear build…there was no way out now…they were all trapped.

"Great! How in the name of Sin am I going to explain this to my dad?" Baralai was nearly pulling his hair out at the thought.

"You think that's bad?" Gippal sighed. "Lest you didn't 'borrow' your own dads car…man he's going to kill me for this"

"I'm sure if you just say what happened Gippal…he won't be too mad" Yuna gave a very sweet reassuring smile.

"Nah, it's not the car Yuna!" Gippal lazily waved it off "It's all his dirty magazines in the trunk" Everyone gave him the 'what the hell' look…how could he had said that so calm?

"Right…" Paine sort of pulled everyone back from marking Gippal's father down as creepy. "Now that we've got that out of the way. We should really board up these windows…I mean it not really safe here"

"Yeah…look at the state of it!" Tidus grinned while everyone shook they're head.

"What can we board them up with?" Baralai had broken from his midlife crisis he had been having.

"Well…" Lulu dropped into thought. "We could always use pieces of the furniture?" She saw the look of terror in Baralai's eyes. "Fine! There has to be a basement…hopefully that will have something." The others started looking around. "And if anyone has a phone it would be wise to get some help" Lulu added thoughtfully.

"I do!!" Rikku jammed her hand into her pocket and dug out her mobile. She flipped the screen up her fingers punching in some numbers…the screen went blank. She frowned and opened and closed the phone again…the screen blanked before she could touch the pad. "Oh Poopie! I thought I had charged this thing!" Rikku felt defeated…

"KUPO!!"

Rikku's ears perked at the sudden noise, she turned. Yuna stood with pink mobile in hand and a very red face.

"Uh…I charged before I left and…uh" Her face grew redder by the second, Yuna was hoping no one picked up on her Moogle welcome sound.

"Found it ya!" Wakka was over by an open door. "Got to be something we can use in the basement ya? But it's sorta dark down there…ya"

"Oh! I got a flashlight in my bag! I'll go get it!" Yuna started skipping for the stairs.

Yuna bounded over to her bed as she came into her room, she pulled her bag from beneath the bed. The bag bounced slightly on the mattress, Yuna tore open the rip and rummaged through for the item in question. The mist ominously swirled outside, the tree visible through the room's window. Yuna jumped with delight as she pulled the torch from her bag, she quickly flicked it on and off…she flicked it one again. Something shone silver near the window it huge in one long line…Yuna froze up as something dark lower its head. The brown furred face growled at her barring its teeth…Yuna switched the torch off…the window crashed in. Panicking she made a mad dash for the only cover…the closet…she slammed the door shut. The hairy arm crashed through the wooden door like it was a toothpick, Yuna ducked as it swiped across only catching her cheek. She yelled for help, the arm retracted the sound of glass and a leap. All was silent…Yuna's heart pounded in her chest as she slowly stood up from the closet floor. A hot pain came to her cheek and a warm trickle of red came from her neat cut. Shaking, Yuna peered through the hole left by the creature…nothing stirred in the room…a warm sense brushed Yuna's neck. Yuna stiffened her body turning slowly towards a very light breathing. Her arms rose at a painfully slow pace the torch flicking to life as the cone of light made its way up the darkness. Her heartbeat quickened, the light came on a furred face…a set of bared teeth…a low growl…a warm breath. She shook with terror tears coming to her eyes…the dark furred creature lunged at her!

"No way!! Bad idea!!" Gippal waved his arms in front of him making a cutting motion, Yuna stopped short on the stairs. "Paine you go with her!" Yuna and Paine exchanged a look of surprise between each other, then headed upstairs together.

"What was that all about Gippal?" Nooj asked calmly while the other man calmed down.

"I just don't want the whole 'Oh will go get it!' then 'Oh my god the monster! It's after me!!" then the 'Anyone seen where so and so has went? She's not came back yet'. And then the whole finding the body in the hiding spot thing!" Gippal took a huge breath panting heavily, Nooj just looked at him.

"Oh Yevon…" Rikku said quietly and partly terrified, everyone in the room turned their attention to her. "It's really going to happen…we're all gonna die! First they'll get Wakka or Tidus, or maybe just take one of them so we're down to one funny guy! Then they'll go after the blondes which means Leblanc will go first cause the bitchy ones usually do! Then I'll get killed next cause I'm the bouncy one and I'll probably get taken by surprise and not be able to fight them off! Then the hot guy will die because he wandered away from the other to do his hair or something! Then they'll get the tough girl so that mean Paine wont make it!! Then they'll pick off the hurt guy so Nooj will go!! Then they pick off the smart girl so Yunie will get taken towards the end when the last ones think its all over!!! Then it will boil down to the silent cute guy and the really quiet, smart, dark girl!!! But they'll drive away together and when they think it's all over!!!! They turn round in the seat and ONE RIGHT BEHIND THEM!!!!!" Rikku had managed to say the whole thing in one sentence…everyone was really quiet while Rikku caught her breath.

"…Then we find out this place is built over an ancient Yevon burial ground! And zombie start popping up outside and then they'll start dancing…and this is THRILLER!! THRILLER!!" Tidus started doing the dance, Wakka was the only one who laughed. The rest had just though Tidus and Rikku had cracked.

"Sorry it took so long!" Yuna bounced down the stairs, Paine followed at a steady pace. "Did I miss something?" Yuna asked innocently as she noticed Rikku having a nervous break down and Tidus doing some sort of dance. Yuna gave the flashlight to Gippal who was at the bottom of the stairs.

"…You have no idea…come on…let's just find something to board up these windows" Gippal felt exhausted as he started down into the basement.

**They watch…and wait…**

(Sorry if its a little broken in places, i had a hard time getting it all down, but the original idea is still there so im happy! Can't belevie i still remembered what i wanted to write! So feel free to leave a review and thank you to everyone who has been reviewing or has reviewed! bye byeeee! In till the next chapter guys! Oh yeah, there may be a special extra to the later chapters or next chapter...but it's not final so dont hold yoyr breath, no really dont! You'll turn blue in the face!)


	4. Written in Blood

(Hey guys im back! I know it been a little while since the last chapter, i got kind of stuck on this one. Well anyway! Heres the next chapter and a big giant yummy cookie to everyone that has reviewed, you guys rock! Well enjoy this chapter!)

Written in Blood

A thump came from the side of the window then another. Paine took a step back from her work, wooden boards criss-crossed the fragile pains of glass. Gippal and Baralai came down the stairs minus their boards.

"That's upstairs done" Baralai said slowly and a little quietly…Paine was still starting out the boarded up window her arms crossed.

"What's on you mind Doctor P?" Gippal wiped his hands on his trousers.

Paine stood silent, her crimson eyes scanning the fog watching the vague outlines moves. One question bugged her…etching a fearful beat to her heart… "Why don't they just attack us?…" Paine turned to her friends.

Rummaging through the dusty basement Yuna fought back a cough as the dust choked her. Lulu was removing lids from boxes, Wakka taking things down from shelves. Wakka gritted his teeth as the heavy box went squint…he lost his grip.

"Yo heads Tidus!!" But his friends failed to hear it…

"OW!!" The box connected spilling its contents across the dusty floor.

Yuna's eyes caught something through the dust, the two boys argued while Yuna came over to what had fallen out. Brushing away some old boxes she found a bounded leather book, Yuna picked it up from the dusty floor and wiped it off. It sat there in Yuna's hands, she flipped it round looking for a title but found none.

"What do you have there Yuna?" Lulu came over from a pile of assorted junk she'd been looking through.

"Um…" Yuna trailed off "…I don't really know"

"Well it's a book of something right?" Rikku came bouncing over now tired of looking through stuffy old boxes. "So lets just read some and see!"

Yuna opened to a random page, her mind was filling with the words.

_**September 30th**_

**_I've bought a small cabin in the Moonflow and I'm now in the process of moving in…_**

"It's a diary." Yuna felt sort of dirty for reading it.

"Gimme gimme!" Rikku snatched the diary from Yuna turning to yet another random entry. Yuna relaxed knowing she didn't have to read someone else's diary anymore.

November 8th

_**I write this now due to concern. I've been hearing…strange noises from around the cabin and the nearby forest. Whatever these fiends are…they howl…and their curious about what my cabin is. I'm going into Luca tomorrow morning to get a fiends archive, maybe it might tell me what these things are. But in till then…I'm not stepping foot outside this cabin till daybreak.**_

Rikku looked up from the pages, Lulu nodded to go on.

**_November 9_**

_**I've been paging through this for almost the entire afternoon and I still can't find anything that fits what I've been hearing. What if this is a new type of fiend…or perhaps my mind is just playing tricks on me…I really need some sleep.**_

"Seems whomever wrote that was having some trouble with fiends" Lulu fell silent for a moment. "Rikku I don't think we should read anymore for the time begin. And Wakka where is the box for all these books?"

"Right here Lu, ya" Wakka lifted the featherweight cardboard.

Baralai watched one of the dark shapes closely. He would watch in till the shape moved out of sight then he would go to another window and do the same. He found it strange…he had seen three of them. And two of them went round in a different direction, while one was closer than the other two.

"What are you waiting for? What is it you're doing?" Baralai asked under his breath. This wasn't the ordinary behaviour for a fiend.

Baralai watched as one of them stopped, the mass turning his way. The blue misty outline stood watching him and Baralai watching it. Baralai felt like something was close…as if death was running a cold finger down his spine. A chilly breath blow in front of his vision, Baralai froze his ears tuning to the deep breathing. Something dark sprinted past the window, Baralai jumped back on seeing the eyes of the creature glaring at him as it went past. A creek sounded causing Baralai to yell, Tidus almost tumbled down the stairs back into the basement.

"Geez Baralai!" Tidus regained his balance as Wakka pushed him forward with the box.

"Sorry! Got sort of caught up in watching them!" Baralai started catching his breath and focusing on slowing his heartbeat. He gave a glance out the window as the others went by him…nothing was there.

Yuna took a seat on the couch as the others talk among themselves. Her bicoloured glanced ever so briefly at the small form of the diary sitting atop a cushion. She looked away blanking it she didn't want to now anything else. But still…the small diary sat there…holding all the answers to her questions. Yuna giving in to her desire, lifted the small diary over to herself and placed on her knees. She slowly turned each page, mind taking in words and painting pictures. Her blood began to chill as the frightening tale was told.

**_The nights here are becoming dangerous. These things…they are becoming the stuff of nightmares. I can hear them outside even as I write this. They're trying to get in. Trying to silence my findings. Most people would have left by now, but something compels me to stay here. I've been watching them…trying to learn what they are._**

_**These things are monsters…**_

_**I've noticed that these creatures only appear on nights of the full moon. They hunt in a pack and their speed and strength are incredible. Many time I've been forced to barricade the doors and windows and stay awake with my rifle all night…the routine changes though…as if their gauging me. Trying to learn all my ins and outs. They won't get me…**_

_**These things…they are not fiends. It took me a great deal of time and effort to find the texts. But I'm sure of my findings! I was sceptical at first but now…I'm positive. But these things…they were suppose to be just fairytales and legends. They are Werewolf's…I no longer doubt my finding! To much points towards this! They're form! The claws! The eyes! The howling! The full moon!!…How can I fight something that is not suppose to exist?…I hope the books will hold that answer…I dear not think what could happen.**_

_**I'll share with you something I found today…but I wish I hadn't…I…I…traders have been going missing lately. I was searching around in the woods and…I found them…all of them…dead. Their flesh…had been ravaged…some parts were just bone. Limps had been severed…the bellies sliced open…insides slithering around and gnawed apon. My mind cannot clear these horrors…the images are to strong…**_

_**I can hear them now…they've found a way in. I am prepared to die, but my soul will be at ease with these final notes I write.**_

_**To my dearest Daughter Cara, I proud of you…you're a smart kid with lots of potential, don't worry what others say to you. Just follow your heart and you'll do just fine…**_

_**To my wife Jillian…I'm sorry…sorry I couldn't see you again…or hear your sweet voice once more. Look after Cara for me, give her a kiss goodnight and tell her daddy loves her.**_

_**There on the stairs now…I can hear their breathing…**_

**_I'll watch over you both…goodbye…I love you bo-_**

Yuna glided a finger over the page…the three deep slash marks and dried blood followed the sudden stop in words. A long line of ink moving from a sudden steady spot…the page ruined. She closed the small leather book placing it on the spot where it had been left…it's dark secrets had been brought to light. Lulu took one of the other books as Yuna sat silently. They were all on the subject of Werewolf's, Lulu noticed the look in Yuna's eyes. Yuna's head turned her eye meeting Lulu's…the look was all the two needed.

…_**The nightmares had came true…**_

(Im hoping you guys liked that, because again i got pretty stuck on the chapter after they came out the basement (jumping in the air) But i got past it! Also if you found this chapter a little dull then sorry, i know not alot of scares or funny moments happened in this chapter. I just hope the next chapter will make up for it! Feel free to leave a review. And in till the next chapter! Bye byeeee!)


	5. The Dark

(Heya guys! Im back! Sorry it took so long, been busy with collage and i've been having some block for this chapter. But anyways! I'm back with the next chapter, so please read and enjoy and thanks to everyone for waiting!)

The Dark

The ground floor stood still as the mist whirled outside, dark figures moved in the bluish smoke. One passed by the window peering in for just a second before disappearing with a growl.

Yuna stepped away from the second storey window as the shadows passed each other outside, the heavy navy curtain falling into place.

"So…their Werewolf's?" Paine raised an eyebrow, especially since this was coming from Lulu. "Did you hit your head?"

Lulu sighed "Paine" She said calmly and very slowly, which put Paine of a little. "All the things we've found in the basement are about them. Also I've skimmed through the diary like you and all the others have. All the evidence so far points to these creatures as being Werewolves…but if it makes you feel more at ease to think these are fiends then you can do so" Paine fell silent turning away from Lulu.

"Why don't they just come at us already?" Rikku still held the edge of her little spy hole open. She'd been spying on them for what seemed like forever.

"Maybe their just not hungry yet" Tidus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey! Don't think like that ya!" The group looked at Wakka for his sudden outburst. "I just don't like thinking I'm going to be something's lunch ya!"

"Hey…" Paine suddenly came to something rather chilling as a small argument started up. "Hey!!" She gained everyone's attention "…Where's Leblanc?" A small cracking came from outside.

The group dashed towards the windows each finding their own space. Just a little ways to the left a cellar door was being pushed open, the figure slowly came out. Leblanc's blond hair was all too familiar, she looked around as she carefully came completely out of safety.

"What the in Sin is she thinking?" Gippal whispered as he fearfully watched her form come out.

"Oh Yevon!" Yuna managed to squeak out as Leblanc moved further from the house…further from what little safety they had.

Something moved…something stirred. A new sent was in the air. Rikku felt a chill as she saw one of the dark shadows stop…it's nose turned skywards…it took a long breath then barred it's teeth. A thick mist covering came over the Werewolf, Rikku squinted fighting to see it…the thickness cleared…nothing was there.

"…They know…" Rikku felt her blood run cold as Goosebumps came over her body and a cold finger ran itself down her spine.

**Leblanc wandered on unaware of the hunters moving in on her…forming a circle…closing in. Her eyes darted from side to side, her being chilled to the bone. She froze…something dark was silhouetted against the mist, something big…something animal. She stepped back, a hot breathe hit her back as her body knocked into something. Hot tears began to creep from the corners of Leblanc's eye, not tears of sadness…but tears of fear, tears of terror…tears for the fate that was about to befall her. Something razor hot broke from Leblanc's side a growl coming from behind her. Panic gripped her as she made a mad dash for freedom, the blood spilling from the deep gash in her side. She was thrown to the ground by one a terrible pain coming from her back as it's teeth dove into her flesh. She screamed in vain as the others closed in…ripping her body to shreds in their terrible feast. Leblanc gave a gurgle as they pulled away from her…her body lay in ruins. Flesh lay in long tattered strands…muscle flayed and torn…body gushing from her still dying form. A paw dropped next to her, her glazing over eyes draw up to the form. It was the alpha Werewolf…the leader of the pack. It's head draw back letting out a howl…Leblanc was still conscious when it bite down on her neck…forever sealing her fate…**

Rikku squirmed her hands driving for the window handles. Before anyone could stop her, she'd wrenched the old window open her lungs filling with air.

"Leblanc run!!!" She looked up at Rikku terrified. "They now your there now RUN!!!!" Rikku nearly felt her voicebox break as her shouted raised into a terrified scream.

The shadows rushed in, Leblanc took of sprinting madly into the mist as the dark shapes gave chase. However, one came towards the house…at full speed.

"CLOSE THE WINDOW!!" Tidus lunged for the frame almost falling out while doing so. He knew that speed, that was no run…that speed was meant for a jump.

The pains closed shut, Yuna turning the handle to lock the windows in place. Gippal stepped back over to the window, only in time to see the shape dash through the cellar door. He stood there in silence the noise playing in the background, his mind was mulling over what he'd just saw. Every part of him wanted to deny what he'd just saw, he hoped it was the stress playing tricks on him. _If…if that things in here…oh man are we in trouble. _Gippal took hold of the curtain for some comfort, he was thinking of how to break the news to the others.

"Huh" Came a small unsure whimper from Yuna as the lights suddenly flickered. "Did-did we lose power?"

The light flickered casting long shadow then held still glowing brighter. The shadows on the wall growing larger and more monstrous, looking as if they were about to turn on there owners. Then the light faded slowly…plunging everything into darknesss.

"Something knocked the generator out…" Baralai's voice was a whisper. "I'll try and-" A large crash sounded from downstairs "Hide!" Baralai added in a harsh whisper.

Wakka threw open a closet door as Baralai opened the one on the other side of the room. The teens dived in one after another sharing themselves out between each. Baralai, Yuna, Tidus, Rikku and Gippal were on the left side closet. While Lulu, Wakka, Nooj and Paine were on the right hand closet. Baralai and Paine silently closed the sliding door, no one dared to move. The room sat in silence, terrified glances exchanged between the occupants and eyes fixing on the door. The sound of a footstep came from outside, a growl followed. Gippal slowly moved a little away from the closet door, Rikku and Yuna huddled in the corner. The door flow open almost flying off the hinges from the force, a growl came from outside. Baralai felt something fall on his shoulder as a strong grip came to his arm, he looked down to a terrified Rikku. Yuna covered her ears as her head darted down, she shook with terror like her cousin, Gippal put an arm around Yuna for comfort. The snout came beyond the doorframe followed soon by the muscular body of the Werewolf. Paine slowly moved back trying to keep herself in check, her heart was pounding in her chest.

The Werewolf turned to the right, it's eyes piercing through the wood and also through Paine. Her legs refused to move as her eyes connected with the mad feral ones of the werewolf. Paine's her leapt as it took a slow step towards her hiding place, eye still on her. Paine was lost in a void of terror…a terror so strong it made her want to scream. A hand covered her mouth just as the urge came, a strong set of arms pulled her back into a warm hold. She looked up at Wakka, who gave a gentle smile in return. Paine turned away from the terrify scene burying her head into Wakka's shoulder. And for once…a hot tears dropped from Paine's eye her fear manifesting in a different form. Lulu placed a hand on Paine's head as the werewolf still came closer. Suddenly the werewolf stopped, it's ears perking head turning. It growled turning and charging through the still open door leaving the terrified group in silence. Gippal slowly reached for the door, but he stopped sort of the slot…his hand draw back.

The minutes passed…finally one of the closets slowly slide open. Baralai poked his head out, he nodded back then fully opened the door. Gippal came out, when he was fully through Baralai shut the slide the closet door shut again. Lulu moved to their door but froze, Gippal had signed for them to wait there she watched as the two crept out of the room. Gippal stepped on the first stair mustering all the stealth he could, Baralai was first into the main room. None of the windows had been knocked in and all the doors were still closed. Gippal stop short of his step…he looked into the black of the basement.

"Should we really do this?" Gippal kept his voice barely above a whisper.

"We need to close that door…I'll go first, I'm lighter" Baralai stepped onto the stairs a small creaking coming from under him.

They cringed with every step, the stairs seemed to be noisier than before. Baralai peered into the darkness his eyes seeing no dark shapes. Gippal looked around, his knowledge of electronics leading him to the power box. Three large gashes had put the power box out of commission…not even Rikku and himself combined could fix this. Baralai took a brave step onto the stairs outside, his heart beat became faster with each step he took towards the top. The woods outside were eerily quiet the mist just bordering on the top step, small parts of mist floating down onto the top step. Baralai didn't dare to go to that step…something in him was warning him not to. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, he took a breath though his nose as he reached for one of the doors…his hand rested on it. Baralai started pulling the door shut…it caught on something, he gave a tug but it wouldn't budge. A dark clawed hand was on top of the door…Baralai felt his blood run cold as the Werewolf's head came slowly over the frame…looking right at him.

"GIPPAL!" Baralai shouted in terror as the Werewolf growled at him.

Gippal heard the yell, he turned his heart leaping as he saw Baralai nearly face to face with one of them. He grabbed something nearby, something heavy as Baralai was grabbed on the arm and pulled from the stairs. Gippal charged up the stairs.

"Lai! Duck!" Gippal swung as Baralai ducked as best as he could.

The heavy blow hit the Werewolf on the side of the head, Baralai felt his arm released and made for the basement door. Gippal rushed back grabbing the one of the doors as Baralai took the other, the Werewolf shook of the blow. The door slammed shut the two boys breathing heavily.

"Thanks" Baralai panted from his almost about to die experience, he was still hold the door shut with all his might like Gippal.

"Hey what are friends for, right?" Gippal kept his hold on the door…it suddenly jumped upwards. "Yevon this thing doesn't give up!!" In a quick thought Gippal jammed his weapon in the door.

"RUN!" The two made for the stairs as the door splintered and cracked under the assault.

Gippal bombed up the stairs, his mind working for a way to block of the staircase. He ran to the refrigerator and pulled with all his might. Baralai cleared the stairs and intently saw what Gippal was doing, he quickly ran over to help. The two gritted their teeth as the fridge came away from the wall, they strained themselves pushing with everything they had. They had to seal of that door…and they only had a little time to do it with.

"Come on Gippal PUSH!"

"What do you THINK I'm DOING!!"

The basement door caved in with a shower of splinters as a dark shaped burst through it.

"PUSH! COME ON!" They could both hear the door coming in from down stairs and the quick running. The fridge had caught on a small part of the floor and was refusing to move…Gippal had started singing 'That doggie in the window' like a mad man.

The Werewolf slammed into the back of the fridge, Gippal's hand came to rest on something cold and hard. His mind came back to him as he swung at the Werewolf with whatever he had in hand. Baralai quickly lent over and grabbed the handle of the fridge door, all the while praying that Gippal could keep the thing busy. Baralai wrenched the door up fully and pushed with what he had left, Gippal heaved on the fridge as it went perfectly over the door. The two collapsed against the back of the fridge…they were spent.

Gippal gave a small laugh. "Hey…Baralai?" He managed to get out between breaths.

"Y…Yeah?" Baralai panted.

"We…we just fought them off…with a stick of bread" Baralai turned a quick eye to Gippal.

The two started to chuckle, which grew into laughter, which came to hysterical laughter.

(Phew...that was a close one huh? Well im afraid that's it for this chapter. But dont worry i'll try and get the next chapter up alot sooner! As always feel free to review and a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed! Well in till next time guys Bye byeee! And stay safe!)


	6. Distress Cell

(And we're back!!!! Heya guys! I so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out but is was busy over Christmas and some other things, but i have been slipping in some writing inbetween things. Anyway, please forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as the others...i've not writen in a while and i had to read through to remember what was going on again...so if it's not as scary or funny as it has been then sorry! I'll try and make up for it in the next chapter. Anyway enjoy!)

Distress Cell

A dull thud sounded from the dense old wood, Rikku gave a tug on the wooden board to check it was firmly in place. The boys were blocking the cellar stairs, true a fridge would stop any attacker getting in that way…but better safe than sorry. Lulu and Paine came down the stairs.

"That's upstairs boarded up…nothings getting through there without us knowing" Lulu placed her hammer on a nearby table and sat down on the couch. Thank Yevon there was still something to sit on, a lot of it was broken up to use as extra boarding wood.

"So what now?" Yuna came back from the kitchen sitting down on the floor on her knees.

"Well" Rikku hopped over. "We could all try getting some shut eye!" Everyone looked at her, even the boys who were still pushing something stopped to look at her. Tidus fell over having placed to much of his weight forward. "What? People would stay up while the others slept. Like guards you know? And they could be all like 'There's nothing on the western front' then 'Contact!! One coming in from the southeast' And…" Rikku broke from her little imaginary gunfight/brawl/military/survival theme noticing the looks she was getting. Rikku rubbed the back of her neck "I over did it again…didn't I?" She asked nervously.

"Well…" Paine was going to kick herself for this one. "Sounds like a plan…we won't be able to do much good if we're stumbling around tired"

"We should all stay in on spot and figure out who sleeps and who guards" Baralai had sweat running down his brow from all the heavy lifting he'd been doing.

"We should all sleep down here, its one big room so we can keep tabs on one another. And four people guarding sounds about right…" Paine had measured everything up.

"Two sounds about enough. We can just make it that downstairs gets more people than upstairs" Paine didn't have any trouble with Lulu's revised guarding schedule.

"Okey dokey! Since we got that all figured out I have one little thing to sort out…Gippal guards upstairs!" Rikku pointed a finger at Gippal.

"Agreed!" The others charmed in unison none of them missing a beat.

"Oh man…" Gippal sighed.

**The mist set firmly in…small wisps of blue fog were sliding down the other side of the windows. The floorboards cracked as Tidus moved from window to window downstairs, Wakka had the top floor. Yuna tossed in her sleeping bag, her right side had become sore from the hard floor. She didn't sleep easily though…the stillness outside was all to unnerving. Yuna's determination to sleep vanished, her eyes opened lazily.**

**Something in Yuna was feeding her, telling her not to fall asleep. Her mind would start to wander into sleep but suddenly she'd be pulled back into this nightmare. Oh if only...if only she could dream...Yuna pulled the edges of her sleeping bag up then lay with her eyes closed. Her ears tightened…straining…was that a? Yuna calmed herself…of course there was a noise from upstairs Wakka wasn't the most light-footed person. But strangely…Yuna found her heart beat starting to fasten. Slowly she opened her eyes thinking of going to check on Wakka to calm her fears…but. A dark shadow pasted the window directly in front of her…right under Tidus's nose. Yuna's view froze on the window, Tidus was leant beside it. He yawned deeply using the baseball bat as a post to support himself. Tidus caught Yuna looking at him, he waved baring a goofy smile. Yuna felt her fears relax, everything would be fine. The wood splintered following a clawed black hand that grabbed Tidus over the mouth. Terror filled his ocean blue eyes, Yuna screwed her eyes shut.**

**The image burned itself into Yuna's mind like a brand, the fear in his eyes each single hair on the hand…the splintering wood…all were as clear as day. Very slowly…Yuna peeked one eye open. The blue orb saw the now shattered window stand in silence…slowly it scanned the room. Finally the green one followed, Yuna slowly looked round at the others…that were still sleeping soundly. There came a fump from upstairs followed by some muffled staggered breaths. A red line trickled down the stairs, Yuna slowly traced it up her terror growing with each passing second…a hand at the top of the stair twitched. Yuna pulled her sleeping bag hood over her forming a little cocoon, she closed her eyes tight trying to blank her mind. A crash came from behind her…she heard something climb through…something pant.**

**Yuna wanted to run…no…she wanted to scream, to warn her friends of the danger that stood so close to them. But her body was frozen in fear…the only thing that would move were her eyelids and they were squeezed shut. A gurgle came from somewhere in the room, Yuna felt herself flinch at the foul noise her fear growing. Her breathing became deeper and more rapid, tears started to form in her eyes which she started to choke on. Something filled her system causing her to turn round making her lift a part of her hood. Yuna watched Paine turn onto her back, her soft voice was about to sound as the warrior opened her eyes. The crimson orbs came to shock, Paine's body flinched back her feet readying…and strong arm slammed onto her mouth pinning her to the floor. Yuna covered her mouth as she heard the werewolf growl as Paine struggled in vain to free herself. The twos eyes meet…a claw gashed the pail flesh of Paine's throat. Pain came across Paine's face her arms grew tense, nails biting into the werewolf's strong arm. Her arms then started to relax, face growing calm…calmer…her eyes glazed over as her arms fell limp to her sides. Yuna turned over tears falling from her eyes as she shook in terror, a dull thump sounded from behind her.**

"**Yuna…" Something growled, Yuna flinched in fear and curled up into a ball. "…Yuna" The top of her sleeping bag was gripped and slowly pulled back, Yuna cried softly as she turned her head to look up.**

"Yuna!" Lulu shook her harder.

Yuna shot up in a panic, tears were streaming from her eyes and a cold sweet shone on her skin. She felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder as her breathing settled. Lulu checked that her candle was going to stay on the ashtray she was using to catch the hot wax. Two small sparkles fell from Yuna's cheeks plopping onto the material below.

"Yuna…" Lulu came round into her vision. "You were having a nightmare, it's alright everything's fine" Yuna gripped her sleeping bag as her tears started to flow more freely, Yuna started to cry softly…very softly. "…Oh Yuna…" Lulu put down her candle and put her arms around Yuna. "Come on now…hush…You're okay, everything's fine. Shhhhh"

"But…I…they got in…I…I couldn't" Yuna's voice was barely a whisper.

"It's was a dream Yuna…a nightmare. Everything's fine" Lulu stroked Yuna's hair holding her tight trying to calm her. Yuna finally wiped her eyes clean and no more tears came out.

"I don't think I can sleep…" Yuna was sitting as straight as a pole.

Lulu gave a small chuckle "You can sleep if you put your mind to it Yuna. Just think of something happy and the dream will come" Slowly Lulu got Yuna to lay down and tuck herself up.

"But what if…" Yuna trailed off her eyes still glittering from the tears early on. "But what will happen if I have another bad dream?" Yuna's voice shook a little.

Lulu smiled softly, the last thing she wanted was for Yuna to fall into that nightmare again…it had sounded awful. Reaching over she dug through her bag, her hand fell on the soft touch of what she was looking for. Yuna watched as Lulu took a small purple flower and held it high above the flame of the candle. She twisted it three times and then put it in the hood of Yuna's sleeping bag.

"This will help you sleep Yuna" Lulu smiled, Yuna was already feeling the comforting effects of the lavender…she was asleep in a few seconds.

"KUPO!! KUPO!!!"

Something sliced through the peace of the cabin, Yuna groaned hand reaching for her mobile. Baralai came quickly down the stairs hammer at the ready, he stopped short. Yuna sleepily sat up fingers flipping the phone open, small groans of the others waking up start to fill the background.

"Hello?" Yuna asked still half asleep as she rubbed her eyes.

"Loves!? Oh thank Yevon!" Leblanc's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Leblanc?!" Yuna wide awake now, all the others instantly looked over at her.

"Listen closely Yuna love. I got you guys some help, a bunch of soldier are on their way over to you. Keep an eye out for them…and good luck to you" There was a voice in the background. "Got to go now love…got to go get some stitches"

Yuna flipped the phone closed, she smiled softly overjoyed to know Leblanc had got away safely.

"What is it Yunie? Who was it?" Rikku rubbed her eyes coming over, Yuna turned tears running down her cheeks as she smiled. "Yunie! What's wrong?"

"It was Leblanc." Yuna wiped some of the tears away still keeping her smile, she was just so overjoyed. "She got away! And better yet…she's sent some help for us!"

"Alright Leblanc!!" Gippal flopped back down on the floor hitting the back of his head of the board in the process. He quickly got up and rushed over to Yuna holding her by the shoulders "Who's coming for us?!" Gippal was grinning from ear to ear.

"Some soldiers" Yuna was a little taken aback by Gippal's hyperness.

"We're finally going to get out of here…" Baralai gave a sigh of relief and took a seat on the stair.

A vision of light blue watched the teens, the owner ducking back around the corner of the window. It dashed with speed round to the front door, it stopped short and low growl sounding. Large glaring light was approaching the cabin, the owner fled into the misty wood.

"There something moving out there…" Paine watched as some figures move up to the cabin. "Think it's them?" Paine's question was answered by one of the soldiers flashing a torch through the window. Rikku opened the door.

"Right I want three by three partols around the area!" The leader barged in while barking commands at the others. "Alright folks! Here's the deal!" He finally turned to the group of teens. "We'll take two at a time to the vehicle parked outside! You two first!" He quickly pointed a finger to Yuna and Baralai.

The soldier headed to the door, Yuna and Baralai made their goodbyes just in case something bad happened. A distant scream came from outside, the front door was pulled open by one of the soldiers. The frightened man stood in the doorway about to say something, when he was suddenly wrenched back. A dark arm pulled the screaming soldier up and out of the door, Wakka quickly closed the door locking it again.

"Oh man! No way were getting out of this one!" Gippal had huddled together with the others, he'd just seen some poor soul being ripped to shreds.

"…We're never getting out of here…" Yuna sunk to the floor holding her knees.

"Hey! I don't want to hear that sort of talk I-" The soldier stopped short, it sounded like a creek from upstairs. "Hang on…think there might be one-" The roof busted out, a dark furred hand coming down…strong fingers breaking through the soldiers skull.

Rikku had barely had time to duck out the way, her face and clothes were covered with giant red patches. There was a clank as the rifle dropped from the dead soldiers' hands, his limp body gave a sickening splat as it hit the top of the room. Tidus had trouble holding down his lunch as the body was heaved through the small opening, Lulu started to feel light-headed. Three dark shapes past by the hole followed by the sound of a window breaking…the room sat in silence.

"…Anyone feel like they've just been violated?" Baralai was green in the face, everyone looked at him with pale faces…well Paine's was even paler.

"Bigger question is…" Tidus took a large gulp to stop his snacks from coming up. "Who want's to try and grab the ammo from outside the door?…" Everyone turned a bit paler.

_**Things can never be easy now can they…**_

(Well that's it for another chapter and i promise i'll try and get the next chapter up alot sooner...actually i've already started on it. Feel free to review and sorry for the long wait! Bye byeeee!)


	7. The Final Curtian

(I'm back! Yes, it's taken a while but here you are! Things have been going on and i've not had many ideas for the story, so sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last one but i've done my best one trying to pick up where i left of (there been a huge gap of about two to three weeks on writing this) So without further ado, here...i the final chapter of howling mist, enjoy!)

The Final Curtain

Tidus lay panting in the middle of the floor, he had been the one that had gone to get the ammo from outside. Who knew just sticking your head out a door could be that dangerous.

"Sooo how we going to do this?" Rikku stood with the rest of the group.

"Anyone know how to use this thing ya?" Wakka turned the rifle round only from Lulu to take it from him and give it to Gippal…then corrected herself and give it to Baralai.

"Right!" Tidus ran over and took the rifle this time. "Someone can help me reload and everyone else can spot targets for me!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Paine hide her face.

"Hey! Would you rather have an ace Blitz player like myself…or Nooj firing this thing?" No one complained, Nooj felt a little dejected though. It had only been once he'd accidently shattered an old women's leg with a bowling ball…he'd improved since then…least…he'd thought he had.

A howl sounded making the hairs on the back of everyone's necks stand on end.

"Here they come! Everyone grab something and keep a look out ya!" Wakka dived for the lead pipe laying on the floor.

Tidus started loading the rifle with Rikku keeping track of how many shells they had left. Everyone else formed a circle and kept there eyes peeled. The cabin sat in silence, Yuna could hear her heart thumping in her chest. A crashing came from the front door, the window forced in followed by something…a severed head rolled on the ground. Tidus drew back up to the window as a dark hand clamped on the glass, the Werewolf snarled at him.

"Get outta here!!" Tidus aimed and fired…the rifle clicked. "Huh?" Tidus pulled the trigger three more times only to get the same result.

"Turn the saftly off!" Rikku jumped in a panic as the Werewolf cleared the window frame and slowly came over to them.

"Check the chamber!" Yuna bounced over trying to help everyone from dying.

"…Give…" Paine snatched the rifle from the three and pulled the bolt. A second later a shot rang out, an explosion of red came from the head of the Werewolf.

"One at the back!" Baralai caught Paine's attention.

Paine swung round and fired the bullet skimming of the window pain. She pulled back the bolt for another shot when…an arm reached down, the rifle pulled from her hands and taken through the roof. Everyone blinked.

"Well…who saw that coming?" A sweat drop ran down Yuna's brow. The rifle came back through the hole in the ceiling only this time twisted in a huge knot.

"Anyone got some bright ideas?" Gippal flinched as two of the windows came in.

"Just one…" Rikku trailed "RUN!!"

Rikku made for the stairs, everyone following in a panic. There was no way any of them were going to try taking Werewolf's on with frying pans and such. Yuna and Rikku hid in one of the bathrooms, each looking at the other terrified. Yuna placed her ear against the door…there was silence in the hall. Yuna shook her head at Rikku, who let out a relieved sigh. Something broke through the door! Yuna jumped back in sheer fright, a Werewolf had rammed its head through the door.

"PERVERT!!!" Yuna and Rikku screamed in unison.

A sheer look of confusion crossed the Werewolf's face, it tried to step back…but it's head caught on something. Rikku smacked the Werewolf over the head with a pan she'd armed herself with, Yuna started pummelling it with toothbrushes then beat it over the head with a cup. Yuna and Rikku panted as the Werewolf retracted it's head from the door frame.

"This way I think we can!-" Baralai stopped dead in his tracks, Gippal ran into the back of him.

A Werewolf was staggering in the corridor holding its head, finally it noticed them and stood still.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!" Baralai and Gippal screamed the Werewolf jumped on the spot.

The two boys looked at each other then back at the Werewolf and back at each other again. The Werewolf started to whimper, the boys took of down the corridor and the Werewolf took of down the stairs. Gippal suddenly stopped near a random room, he stuck an arm out to stop Baralai. The two looked behind them…they'd scared the thing away. Gippal smiled wickedly, Baralai took a few seconds to catch on…then a wicked smile of his own crossed his face. Gippal and Baralai ran back to the stairs shouting at the top of their voices, the two disappeared downstairs their shouting a little quieter. A moment passed as the shouts stayed at a certain level but, they rose higher and higher. Baralai and Gippal came sprinting back down the corridor screaming in terror…a pack of about five Werewolf's were right behind them.

"GIPPAL YOU IDIOT!!!" Baralai roared as the two fled in terror.

Suddenly the pair's necks jerked back, Nooj gave a heave and pulled the two frightened numskulls into his hiding place. Nooj quickly slide the hidden door shut.

"You guys ok?" Nooj put a finger to near his lips signalling them to keep their voices down. The two just nodded and followed Nooj as he started to crawl of down one of the tunnels.

"Wakka! I don't think I can hold him anymore!" Tidus dug his heels in his strength beginning to give.

"Hold him just a few more seconds ya!" Wakka was pushing a heavy chair towards the door, they had barricaded the room with Paine and Lulu's help.

"Easier said then done!!" The door was just starting to budge open as Paine slammed her body into the door along with Lulu.

"There we go! Get clear ya!" The three dived out of the way as the door opened and caught on a closet door. Then was stopped by a stack of furniture that crossed the room, basically nothing was getting in…unless.

There was a huge crack from the door as an arm punched through. Wooden splinters showered Wakka as the Werewolf started making short work of the door. The four looked at each other…they'd tried…it would be through that door in minutes, even seconds. Paine lent against a nearby wall…she was spent, all her energy was gone…she'd let them take her if they got in. Paine felt something give way…she slumped back loosing balance, she looked up at a familiar face.

"Hi" Yuna looked down at her, part of the wall in hand.

"Doctor P! Your still kicking!" Rikku gave a grin at Paine, who was by all means confused.

"Wait…who did you…oh Yevon I've gone mad…" Paine sat up.

"No time to talk! Just get them in here!" Baralai shouted up from one of the T junctions he, Nooj and Gippal were waiting at.

Lulu waved Tidus and Wakka over as Paine started crawling in, Yuna and Rikku had to flatten themselves out on the walls to let everyone past. The door collapsed and seconds later the open closer door was ripped to shreds. Three Werewolf's charged into the room intent on killing everything they could…but the room was empty. The three growled at each other leaving…their pray had eluded them…for now.

"So what's the plan to get out of here?!" Rikku was a little worried that they'd just be crawling around in a dusty breathing space for the rest of the night.

"Well…you remember the soldiers right?" Nooj stopped for a second turning round to face everyone. "Well they still have a vehicle outside, so I was think we grab that…and get out of here.

"But we don't have the keys…" Baralai sigh…trust Nooj to come up with a bad plan.

"We could find the keys" Tidus stated the obvious, everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Or we could just get Rikku and Gippal to hotwire it, ya!" Wakka got a hard slap over the back of the head from Rikku.

"I'm no car jacker!!" Wakka rubbed the back of his head.

Yuna sat up as best as she could, she was trying to remember something. A memory kept playing of her handing something to Lulu…there was something in the background, just out of sight. She'd seen one before…but she wasn't sure, something clicked.

"Gastanks…" Yuna mumbled. _There's gastanks in the basement._ The plan made itself up in Yuna's head as ideas were passed around the other, sure it was dangerous…but if it would save everyone else. "Lulu?" Yuna caught Lulu's attention "Have you still got those matches?"

Lulu raised an eyebrow at Yuna's strange question. "Yes…why?" Lulu pulled the box of matches from her dress.

"I got a plan!" Yuna did the peace sign and winked.

"Uh oh!" Rikku had a bad feeling "Not another one of your crazy plans Yunie! Like when we put wet candy floss on one of those grabber machines so I could get a toy at the fair!"

"But you got your Sith Cat didn't you Rikku?" Yuna smiled happily.

"…Yeah" Rikku sighed. "But how the heck are you going to set fire to gastanks? Their all metal!"

Again Yuna smiled "I'll find a way Rikku!"

Rikku's eyes started to glisten, tears began to pool in her eyes. Rikku pulled Yuna into a hug.

"Please be careful Yunie!" Yuna started to feel tears build up in her as she hugged Rikku back.

Gently Paine placed a hand on Rikku's shoulder, both Rikku and Yuna dried off their eyes. Everyone gave a goodbye and wished Yuna luck, Yuna sat and watched as her friends crawled away…she hoped it wasn't the last.

Yuna listened, a unsettling calm had fallen over the cabin. Slowly her hands reached for the fake wall, Yuna felt her heartbeat quicken. The fake wall gently eased out of the way, Yuna checked both ends of the corridor…it was clear. Yuna crawled out from the only safety she had, her heart thumped in her chest as she stepped lightly down the corridor. Something snapped with a juicy sound, Yuna froze where she was…the noise repeated. A room stood to the right of her, the door wide open and ripped from the frame…Yuna inched closer. Holding her breath Yuna looked round the frame of the door, her bi-coloured eyes came round the corner.

The scene was like that of a nightmare. The walls were sprayed with blood, the floor littered in clean and meaty bones. Blood had been sprayed over the bedsheets, the windows had been knocked in and in one of the corners…the bodies of the dead soldiers had been piled up. A stomach turning crack came from a mutilated shape on the floor…a Werewolf was feasting on one of the soldiers. Yuna pulled her eye away from the scene, her face turning a ghostly white. The Werewolf looked up at the doorway for a very brief second…before it went back to eating. Yuna took a silent breath, she needed to get past and quickly. Luckily…the Werewolf was too busy to notice Yuna sneak past the doorway…or hear the floorboard crack.

Yuna came down the stairs to the basement, all the time her heart beat racing. Her fears playing on her, praying to Yevon that she wouldn't be discovered. She started clearing away some of the junk as silently as she could.

"There you are!" Yuna could have sung with joy at unearthing the Gastanks.

Yuna pulled on the valve…it won't budge. _Come on._ Again she gave a tug…this time harder…still nothing. _Come on, come on!_ The valve spun round violently causing Yuna to lose her balance and fall over. The gas came pouring out with a hiss, Yuna rubbed her elbow from her short fall. Quickly she went upstairs pulling the matches out as she went, phase two was about to commence. Yuna stopped short of the stove her eyes falling on a sheet of paper…a small idea popped into Yuna's head as she grabbed a pen from the drawer.

Yuna came down the stairs at speed, she made for the basement exit. A dark figure stopped on the stair, the eyes were ablaze with fury. Yuna backed up, she could smell the gas and needed to get out fast her head was starting to swim.

"You want me?" Yuna stuck her tongue out "Then you got to catch me!"

Yuna turned and ran, she heard the snarl from behind her. The world started to sway as she bolted up the stairs, Yuna swung herself round the top of the stairs and through the main room.

The front door burst open as another Werewolf tore the door open, Yuna vaulted over the banister on the stairs. Yuna ran hard, her eyes falling on one thing in mind…the window at the top of the stairs. Her legs started to weaken, her breath running short. Time slowed to a close as Yuna reached the top of the stairs, she turned as a Werewolf leapt up at her. Her heartbeat froze as did time…there was a warmth, then a push. Time pulled back as Yuna was thrown through the window, Yuna watched as fire raced out of the window and wooden planks went shooting into the sky. Yuna landed hard…the world went black.

"YUNA!" Tidus's shout meet nothing, his eyes searched the rumble of the cabin. "Yuna!" He coughed from the smoke as he pulled up a heavy sheet of wood.

"YUNIE!!" Rikku was digging through anything and everything. Her foot nudged something and instinctively she pulled up the rubble. "Yunie! Guys over here!" She looked down on the dirty face of her cousin.

The others came right over they pulled Yuna to safety and away from the fiery ruins of the cabin. Wakka placed her limp form in an open space. Paine quickly checked Yuna pulse, she sighed and gave a nod, Lulu sat down near Yuna.

"Yuna? Can you hear me?!" Lulu looked down at Yuna…there was no answer.

"Is she breathing?" Gippal asked worried.

Baralai placed an ear near Yuna's mouth. "Yeah…she's breathing." He smiled sitting straight as everyone let go of their biggest fear.

"Yunie…" Rikku asked in a small voice "Wake up sleepy head"

As if like magic, Yuna stirred. Rikku started crying as her worry started to surface, Gippal gave her a hug as his own tears let lose. Slowly, Yuna's eyes opened, she looked around at the many faces watching over her.

"…You're okay…" Yuna said slowly, clearly knocked a little fuzzy from the blast.

"Yeah Yuna, we're all fine ya! You okay there?" Wakka wiped his eyes trying to act strong.

Yuna sat up with a little help from Paine. "I…I never got to put Mooglie up…" Yuna pulled some paper from her pocket which had a Moogle drawn on it. In a speech bubble there were the word 'Kaboom!' instead of 'Kupo!'

Lulu gave a small laugh "Well you can show that to your dad when we get back Yuna…You should get some rest"

The minutes ticked by as Gippal and Rikku tried in vain to get the vehicle to start. Yuna lay sleeping soundly in the backseats as the group mulled over a way to get home…none were up for walking.

"KUPO!! KUPO!!" There was a thump as Yuna fell of the back seat and onto the floor, she crawled out the vehicle with a red face.

"Hello?" Yuna answered her mobile with a red face, Gippal was almost dying in the background from the noise. "Oh hi dad! Yes I'm fine! Yes…yes. Um dad…could I ask a favour?" Yuna turned round to everyone else. "Could you give us a lift home? Gippal and Baralai's cars have sort of…gone boom!" Yuna gave a nervous laugh.

**The curtain has closed…but has the story ended?…**

(Well its done, every story must end...and everyone's going to have to explain this to their parents. Wonder what Gippal and Baralai are going to say about the cars? I am a little sorry though, i did want this to be longer but i was running low on ideas and i didn't want to drag it on and make the story bad, so sorry for it being short. Big thanks to everyone for reviewing! And i mean EVERYONE! You guys are the best! ^^ And just to say, this story might not be over. I was thinking of doing multiple endings, but im flat on ideas at the moment and writers block is being a pain! - -' So i'll give myself a break before i start thinking of any, and some will be sad, others a scary finish and some funny ^^ but still its a maybe, im still undecided. Oh on a special note, i was thinking of doing a little ask the cast sort of thing and also start another horror fic called 'Dark Stars' I'm getting ideas together for dark stars but i'm really unsure on the asking the characters thing, i had thought it might be a good idea but im a little scared on doing it. So i'd like to know if you guys would like me to do that or not ^^. Anyway! Thank you everyone and i'll see you next fic or alt ending ^^ Before i go...KUPO!!)


	8. Alt Ends

(Yawoooh! Their here guys! The possible first bunch of alternative endings! ^^ And i'd like to say to everyone, i am so glad you enjoyed Howling Mist!! ^^ BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed, YOU ALL ROCK!! Okay dokey, on with these endings shall we? But first i need to warn everyone...the first one takes place after the house blowing up and...well...(tear falls from eye) someone never made it...(falls silent)

_Alt ends_

Forever Restful Flower

The loud crackle of flames the sudden snap of wood.

"YUNA!" Tidus pulled a large section of heavy wood up, he strained to hold it up high his muscle aching.

"YUNIE!!" Rikku piled through the mountains of debris, her foot nudged something. "Guys! Over here!" Rikku struggled to lift the heavy piece of slab.

Paine and Wakka cleared some space for everyone, no one knew how badly Yuna could be hurt. Baralai instantly felt for a pulse, everyone stood in silence. A sheer look of confusion crossed Baralai's face, he readjusted his fingers. Paine bent down over Yuna putting an ear near her lips.

"Not breathing…" Paine couldn't help the worry that sounded in her voice.

"No pulse! Paine quickly!" Baralai pointed at Yuna's head, Paine knew exactly what he meant. The two shifted Baralai sitting along Yuna's side while Paine sat at her head. "1…2…3" Baralai counted aloud as he push down on Yuna's chest.

Paine touched her lips to Yuna's and blew a breath in, she parted turning to Baralai who tried again. Again Paine breathed life into Yuna's still form…and again Baralai tried to start her heart.

"Come on Yunie…don't give up…" Rikku felt tears start to well up in her eyes, her heart started to plummet. "DON'T GIVE UP YUNA!!" A set of arms took hold of Rikku, Gippal patted her on the head as her tears came rushing out.

"She'll be okay Cid girls…" Gippal almost choked on his words "Yuna always pulls through…she'll…she'll be-" Gippal made a small sound as he buried his head into Rikku shoulder, a steady stream of tears flowed down his face.

Small sniffs came from the group, Baralai stopped dead…tears dropping onto Yuna's top…

The slow pitter-patter of rain, words just seemed to blend themselves into silence…the rain was the only thing Tidus could hear. Rikku stood beside him, Baralai, Paine, Nooj, Gippal, Wakka and Lulu all stood in the rain…not under the umbrellas. Rikku gave a sniff whipping her eyes with her soaking wet jacket cuffs, Cid placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder but only to be shrugged off…Brother was wailing in the background.

The crowd started to drift away slowly…the teens remained in the pouring rain. Nooj pulled Rikku's hood up.

"You'll catch a cold like that." He gave a very weak smile eyes still watery.

"…I know…" Was Rikku's flat reply she'd only looked away for a brief moment.

Silence stood for what seemed like an age, the group looking down a one thing. Lulu suddenly gave Paine a light nudge, Paine crouched down hair soaking wet and clothes seeped through. Gently she placed a bunch of red and pink flowers on the ground in front of the group. Tidus placed a little jar on a piece of the stone and place a single blue rose in it. The rain fell on the stone long lines of water running down its surface…it was a sight none of them had wanted to see.

_In loving memory of_

_Yuna Braska_

_In her world there was room for all of us_

(Well...(sniffs)...thats the first one (sniffs again, huge streams of tears coming from eyes) You have no idea how hard that was to write...(hicupps)...I was crying when i was trying to come up with the gravestone T.T (wipes eyes, calming down) But i really thought this would be something Yuna would have, plus i nearly burst into tears for each one i kept coming up with (hug Yuna) I so sorry!)

(Yuna: Aw! Ice! (hugs back)

(Rikku: (Stepping in) Okay dokey! Since Ice and Yuna have gone all soopy on us! Lets go check out the next ending, yay! Ok, so this one takes place after the house has all blown up and everyones hanging around. So hope you like it!)

Ever Twisting Story

The twisting of road and awful sounding of horns, Gippal loved every single moment of it. Yuna was napping in the front seat wrapped up in her father's grey sweater. Nooj had fallen asleep with his eyes open, Rikku was drawing a moustache on Wakka, who had surprise surprise fallen asleep. Lulu was reading one of her books, Paine was eating a chocolate bar from her bag. Gippal was having some sort of random moment which involved him shouting out the window that he loved everyone and life, plus he was sucking in car fumes for some odd reason. Baralai however…was the only one not sleeping or doing something stupid. He was just sitting there…waiting for that one thing he dreaded…the thing he dreaded most in the world now.

"So what happened exactly?" Braska asked from the front of the car, eyes setting on Baralai who was squashed in the back.

"Uh" Baralai rubbed the back of his neck "Well. You see! Well um. We!…" He had no idea were to start…let alone explain.

"Well you see Mister Yuna's dad sir!" Gippal finally came back inside the car, Braska stole the chance to close the window. "We were out in the woods trying to get stuff done for a project! But right when we found a good spot, these Hypello selling coupons came by. And they were all 'You bay cooopons yesh?' And we were all 'Sorry we've not got a single gil between us' Then"

"And then these fiends just came out of nowhere!" Rikku shouted from nowhere causing everyone to jump or wake up…minus Yuna who's still completely out. "So we ran away from them but first we threw all our research stuff at them to slow them down, you know?! And they chased us to this little cabin in the woods where we hid inside" Rikku had even been doing arm actions, which had knocked Paine's chocolate out her hand.

"But then we lost the key to the front door!" Tidus's voice came from the very back…he was in the back with most of the bags and some assorted junk.

"So we got stuck in there, ya. But there were beds and such ya, so we watched some movies while we where there to pass time!" Wakka only noticed the moustache at the end of his part of the story. "Ah! What the heck ya!" He started scrubbing at his top lip.

Braska was by all means confused by now "So what about the dirt on your clothes then?" A small sweat drop appeared on his brow.

The teens looked at each other, how did they not know they had gotten that dirty? Pleading looks were given to Gippal and Rikku, the two looked at each other.

"Well…" Gippal rubbed the back of his neck

"You see…" Rikku was flat out of ideas for this one

"…Parts of the ceiling collapsed" The group looked at Paine in alarm "We got covered in a lot of dust but no one got hurt" Again they looked at her alarmed.

"…So we went down to the basement to find things to fix the roof with…our clothes got caked in dust and dirt down there…" Lulu went straight back to reading her book…well…she had never taken her eyes of it in fact.

"Okay. So what happened to this cabin then?" Braska looked back at the group, Yuna was just starting to wake up.

"Toaster accident…" Nooj raised his hand "My bad! One of the drapes got caught in with the bread…" Gippal resisted the urge to laugh, it made a lot of sense in his mind.

"Seriously!" Braska looked back with a state of alarm, his sudden shout had woken Yuna right up. "I'd heard from Jecht that Toaster fires are some of worst fires in Spira! Whole cities wiped out in the space of a few minutes and all from one toaster!" Gippal and Rikku were almost in stitches, Paine had started to chuckle, Yuna was going red in the face from embarrassment while Tidus was vowing to kill his father.

"Daddy…" Yuna tugged on her father's sleeve as she put on her best defenceless face. "I'm hungry, can we stop and get something to eat please?" The pleading eyes came into play.

The car stopped in a parking space, there was a sound of a door opening and closing then the sound of footsteps. Yuna relaxed back into her chair, there was a small chuckle from Gippal.

Gippal finally burst. "Oh Yevon! Yuna your dad is! Oh man! In the name of Yevon!!" Gippal was laughing so hard he was crying.

"How in Spira did we get away with that?" Baralai let out a sigh of relief "If that was my father we'd have been getting marched home right now…or getting our ears blasted out."

Yuna sunk further into her seat "…Just don't tell him that a rubber duck is a fiend…that's if you want to keep it and not have it thrown into the Farplane" The car burst into laughter.

(Well thats us done for the first set, there might be more...well there probably WILL be more! I've got some new ideas for stories and i've got some more ideas for endings ^^ So till then we'd all like to say here at Howling mist-)

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Nooj, Wakka, Tidus, Lulu, Gippal, Baralai, Leblanc: Night! Night! Dont let the werewolfs bit!!

(Night folks (yawns) I going to hit the hay!)


	9. Alt Ends 2

(Hey guys! I finally got on!! Yes! Anyway, sorry for not uploading sooner...unfortunatly fanfic had a tech glitch when i had wanted to upload these sooo...yeah i was stuck for a while. Oh yeah, i almost forgot to say these are the last endings i'll be doing...i've ran out of ideas (originally it was going to be 6 alt ends but i ran short and 2 ideas were similar) Right i'll stop yapping and let you guys read on!)

Alt ends 2

The End is Nigh…

Yuna gave a rasping cough, her lungs trying to rid themselves of the foul dust inside them. Rikku patted Yuna's back, trying to help her cousins breathing.

"Deep breathes Yuna, deep breathes" Lulu was watching over her friend, Yuna gave a small nod as she coughed again.

A loud snap came from nearby, Yuna could only turn as the others grabbed whatever they could to defend themselves with. An uneasy silence settled in…Baralai felt his heart pounding on his ribcage. A slender leg came from the bushes…Leblanc staggered out her dress in ruins.

"Leblanc?!" Nooj came right over. "What in Yevon happened to you?" No answer came…only that of riddles.

"Wow…what do you think happened to her?" Gippal lowered the lead pipe he had, his eyes drawing to Baralai.

"She!" Yuna gave another cough "She was suppose to be going to hospital!"

"Hey Leblanc?" Wakka rested a hand on her shoulder. "What happened ya? You going to hold up?" Again only riddles she gave for answers.

Paine caught a glimpse of something…a deep pinkish purple on the back of Leblanc's dress. Cautiously she came over, hand reaching for the strap…she pulled away her eyes growing in fear. Two wounds on Leblanc's back…they ran deep…like a bite from an animal. Paine backed up as Leblanc rose her head eyes changing.

"Paine? What's wr-" Nooj was sent flying shortly followed by Wakka, Leblanc gave a growl.

"Oh Yevon!" Yuna quickly stood up.

"Uh guys…" Tidus stopped for a moment his mind blanking as he saw Leblanc's skin split hairs coming through the opening. "What do we do now?!"

The form moved Leblanc's skin falling away as an empty shell, a golden coated Werewolf stood in her place. Its eyes fell on the teens, they light up with fury…it snarled teeth baring.

"RUN!!!" The group turned fleeing in shear fright, Leblanc pounced forward no fully taken by the madness.

Murder in the Blood

The roaring of the raging flames, the crackle and shattering of wood. Friends scavenged through rumble for another…

"Yuna!" Tidus pulled one of the large parts of wood up with some trouble. "YUNA!" His voice was cracking…fading into a sob from the fears that were welling up within him.

"YUNIE!!" Rikku dug through half piles of ashes, dust and debris. Her form was covered in grey spots of dust, cuts and bruises…but she was determined to find Yuna, no matter what the cost.

Wakka and Nooj pulled a heavy piece of slab up, though the two could hardly hold it up long enough to look. Paine eased a metal pipe of a slab of rock, her knees buckled as her strength almost gave. Steadily a hand rested on Paine shoulder.

"Paine." Lulu's calm voice gave from above her "You should rest…we all want to find Yuna…but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Paine's mind went blank as she lowered herself down to her knees, she held as still as a statue as the thought crossed over her. She was pushing herself…but Yuna would never give up on her if she was in this situation. The sudden crumbling of something startled Paine from her thoughts, an arm stuck out a pile of rubble.

"Yunie!" Rikku grasped the arm, which grasped back. "We'll have you out in a sec!" The rest of the group homed in to help.

Paine couldn't stop the single tear that ran down her cheek…she was just thankful Yuna was still alive. Yuna gave a cough as she was pulled from the rubble, she clothes and skin were caked in dust…but her bicoloured eyes seemed to glow through the dirt. True she was a little worse for wear, but still…man was her dad going to flip when he saw the state of her clothes! Yuna gave a deep cough her lungs feeling about ready to shrivel and die from all the dust she'd inhaled. Her friends were around her, Baralai asking her if she was hurt, Wakka telling her to take deep breathes and Lulu helping her keep her balance. The world was swaying a bit, slowly Yuna's eyes fell on a long figure. The figure of Paine. Yuna smiled weakly feeling about ready to pass out, Paine rose from her spot a forearm quickly wiping away the tear.

Yuna felt her heart leap, a pile of rubble moved behind Paine. The assorted destruction seemed to slip from the figures form, the long hair cast a glow around the edges of figures frame. Times slowed to a crawl as Yuna's mind frantically tried to command her mouth to open and her voicebox to work. The feral eyes placed themselves on Paine, the Werewolf bared its teeth.

"PAINE! BEHIND YOU!!" Yuna's voice sounded more like a screech from her dry throat than anything else.

Paine's eyes flicked with fear, her bodies turning as the snarl came from behind. Something slammed into her, she felt a sharp pain in her side, her back hit the dirt hard. Teeth trashed at Paine's shoulder, biting deep as the Werewolf tried to ripe her body to threads.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF ME!!" Paine felt an arm pined as her scream pierced the air.

Gippal came running, he grabbed an iron pole and rushed over. Baralai, Nooj and Tidus followed, Wakka stayed back to protect the rest should something bad happen. Gippal swung his swing hitting the Werewolf in the face, he started clobbering it trying desperately to get it off his friend. The Werewolf's eyes flashed its head looking up, Baralai stood still in its gaze his blood running deathly cold. Baralai quickly took a step back, Gippal swung again hitting the thing in the eye. There was a small whimper followed by a snarl, Gippal felt a horrible pain fill his right arm. He yelled in pain staggering back from the blow the Werewolf dealt him, his arm was ablaze with pain as it moved unnaturally back over itself. Tidus pulled Gippal further away not wanting him to become an ease target, Gippal held his shattered arm. A loud roar sounded, Nooj had jumped onto the back of the Werewolf and was beating it over the head as best he could. Tidus gave a look to Baralai, the two boys looked at each other…Baralai eyes dragged down to a sharpened bar, he nodded.

"Hey ugly!" Tidus gained the Werewolf's attention, he threw a large lump of rubble at it "Catch!"

Paine saw the piece of rubble shatter over the Werewolf's skull, a cloud of dust filling the air above her. Her vision swayed, the dark image above her coming in and out of focus. It was strange…the pain had stopped, her fingers struggled to move making ripples in the pool gathering around her. There was a growl as a huge black hand took her by her head and pulled her up. _Maybe this is how it ends…_Paine started to feel her strength leaving her…mind falling into a dark void…then came a sickening thud.

Baralai strained…his body pushing forward as his arms ached against the resistance. His hands twisted, bar rotating and a sick sloppy sound coming. Rikku covered her mouth trying not to throw up, Yuna just stared her mind trying to break down what just happened. Lulu stood up her hands coming of Yuna's shoulders, there was no need to protect now. Wakka came over to Baralai who was froze to the spot his breathing deep.

"…Hey" Wakka put his hand on Baralai's shoulder, Baralai looked at Wakka his face a mixture of fear and anger. "It won't be hurting anyone now…you can let go now ya?" Wakka placed a hand on the bar.

What felt like a minute passed, Baralai's mind starting to become his own…his hands let go. Wakka eased of to the side letting the bar fall…the body of the Werewolf falling with it, blood oozing from the eye socket the bar was lodged in.

"Paine?" Gippal placed a palm on her cheek his right arm hanging limp at his side, Paine's eyes slowly came over to him. "Hey, come on doctor P…you can't just go dying on us now!" Gippal couldn't help the tears that were starting to stream down his face…he was scared of losing a friend. Paine gave a very faint smile a small bit of life returning to her eyes.

The road stretched on into the dark, signs drawing past the windows. Wakka, Tidus and Nooj were rolling up bandages each making his own little pile silently. Lulu was patting Yuna's head who had her head on her lap, small stains of tears were clear on Lulu's dress. Baralai was talking on Yuna's mobile, his words shaking as he was trying to do something. Rikku sat back as she finished a knot, Gippal touched his arm that was hung in a sling…he looked back to the back of the car. Paine lay in the very back, her form as but motionless except for the slight rise in her chest. She was bandaged her body broken, bandages staining a deep crimson. But something…something was beginning to take root. A small nick on her elbow started to seal…the ends meeting on another, the main spreading out as it came to the opposite. The edges came high then started to lower…and lower…then faded into the skin…the nick was gone…like nothing had ever happened.

Paine started to dream as smaller things started to bind themselves to her being. She saw a room, bodies littering the floor. Her hands drew up covered in blood, her head drawing over to a mirror on the other side of the room. She was in nothing but a hospital gown, splashes of blood covering her gown, legs and even around her mouth.

_**You'll kill them with your own hands…**_

Her image flashed to a black coated Werewolf that looked back at her with the same horror in her eyes. Her image flicked back to her.

…_**Welcome to the family**_

The images cycled her form changing in flashes…things finally whited out.

(Okay dokey guys sadly thats it...yeah. Thank you so much guys for reviewing!! I hope you enjoyed the endings, it was a lot of fun to write them...well some of them (sniffs). Well intill the next story guys, i'll see you later. Feel free to review and take care! Bye byeeeeeee!!)


End file.
